Voldemort's Victory
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: A victories Voldemort take Harry and Makes him to someone Dark and Much more hateful to Mud-Blood and Blood Traitor. Fem!Harry. Slavery, Preg. Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemort had won the War and took Harry Prisoner. But Voldemort Killed all of Harry's friends who was Muggle-born. OR Mud-Blood as Death Eaters would say. Harry was** **tortured** **by Voldemort for Days before he had an Idea.**

 **A Potion to turn Harry Potter completely Female. But It had an affect.**

 **The reason Voldemort used this potion was because it would turn Harry into nothing but submissive to Voldemort. Like a Veela would be.**

Formally Harry James Potter. Now Electra Sage Riddle sat next in a Chair next to a Huge silver guided throne and smiled proudly at her 14 year old twin sons, her 11 year old Girl and her 2 year old son currently sitting on the knee of a nanny.

Electra placed her hand on her pregnant stomach and began to stoke it. Her breasts were huge again almost Ready to feed her next child. The first time this happened she was worried but Her mind always want to get out but when away as soon as she though it was gone. She will never leave her Husband and children.

She Proud of all of them, Not mixing around with Blood Traitors or Mud-bloods unless they are really powerful.

Her ankles were swollen, Making her shackles tither. Which she loved.

Then a dark haired man stepped before her Husband's throne to taste the Dark lord's Food before he ate it.

Electra felt her chain being pulled and she got up and sat on the (Her Husband) Dark lord's lap.

And she felt her Husband's stroke her pregnant stomach, as her Husband always did with they children when she carried them.

"You like this, Don't you, Electra," Her husband said.

"Of course, My dear Husband, I could be here let this always," She said.

"Even with those shackles on you," Her husband said.

"Yes, My love, Their show I am yours, And Yours alone. Since you changed me, My dear husband," Electra said before Kissed him on the lips.

"Good, and I got you something to make it Permanent, If you want it," her Husband said.

"Of course our children still need their Mother still. and You still need your wife," I said.

Then her Husband pulled out a box enough to hold a something in it.

"Go on, take it and opened it," Her Husband demanded.

Electra took it and opened like Her Husband demanded her to. It was a Choker with a gem stone it. Blood Red Gemstone.

"Love, It's beautiful," Electra said.

"It would look better around your Neck," Her Husband said.

"Would you put it on," Electra said.

Her husband smiled and took the choker out and placed it around her Neck and locked it in place.

"Why did you lock it, Sweetheart," Electra said.

"Because I never want to see with out it on you Sweet beautiful body," Her Husband said.

"Which made you think I wasn't Sweetheart, I love it on me forever, My dear Husband," Electra said.

"Good, We need to get changed, It's almost time," Her Husband said.

"Then mind getting rid of the Chains now so I can get ready, Plus You probably placed tracing charms on this choker," Electra said.

"Of course, And Yes I did, I want you to be safe and know exactly where you are," Her Husband said.

"My dear Lord, I love how you so over-protective," Electra said kissing him again then Voldemort smirked and got rid of the chains after that I wait til he let me go but from the looks he was placing a couple more charms on. "You worried I would leave you and our children,"

"No, I just want you to be protected which is what charms I also just placed on that Beautiful choker around you neck," Voldemort said.

"My Sweet Tom," Electra whispered in his ear.

"You best remember not to let anyone hear that from you," Her husband said firmly and quickly.

"Always my love," Electra said.

"You still remember who you were before becoming my concubine before my Wife," Her husband asked.

"You old enemy Harry Potter, But I couldn't never left you, I'm yours since the potion you gave me, You are my Mate, no matter who I used to be," Electra said.

"Good, even know that potion made you part Veela also, means you would pick me as you mate and you are as beautiful as well," Her husband/Mate said.

"When did you think to tell me, I was thinking I was a Veela but Veela's only have babies as girls," Electra said.

"Never mind now, Go get changed and Beautiful for tonight," Voldemort said.

"Of Course, My love," Electra said getting up then Call her Daughter. "Annabelle, Come,"

"Coming, Mother," Annabelle said.

Then Annabelle grabbed Electra hands and they left to the Room to get showered and got they Make-up on perfectly and they Hair nice straight and Shining beautiful.

"How'd you like it sweetheart," Electra said.

"I love it, Mummy," Annabelle said.

Then the door opened, and Electra's Husband and Annabelle's Dad came in.

"How Beautiful you too are," Voldemort said.

"Daddy," Annabelle said hugging him.

"You look completely Beautiful," Voldemort said.

"Thanks," Annabelle said. Letting go of him. "Mummy did it for me,"

"Always will, My baby Girl," Electra said. "Now come, we need to get you the perfect dress for tonight,"

"Okay Mummy," Annabelle said. Going into the huge wardrobe.

"You look beautiful, My dear Wife," Voldemort said.

"Oh, Tom, people with think you are going soft," Electra said moving over to him before kissing him.

"Really, What should we do about that," Voldemort said.

"That's up to you, My love," Electra said. "Never to our children,"

"I would never hurt my Children or my Wife," Voldemort said.

"Good, Now what so we do about the wizarding world, We still got Blood Traitors and Mud-bloods in," Electra said.

"First, we sure introduce my Wife who was my so called enemy turned into my wife, Then we sure take all Mud-bloods and make sure they can't get anything good at the end of education, Finally, Make all Blood traitors and Mud-bloods Swear an unbreakable vow to me and my cause," Voldemort said.

"That is completely perfect, Show the Wizarding world what happened to they former saviour, But I think we should take the Powerful Mud-bloods and make them swear the unbreakable vow to you, and our family, Forcing them to protect them or they will become slaves to us," Electra said.

"That is perfect idea, Sweetheart, Those Mud-bloods in my cause will make us stronger and no uprising against us, You are becoming a perfect pureblood to my love, No longer a half blood, Like you former persons mother and Father," Voldemort said.

"Then who then, Those people were my former parents, even though my mother was a Mud-blood, and my father a blood traitor," Electra said.

"I took you former person's blood and mixed them in with mine and malfoy's wife which was a Pureblood from the Black family who married into the Malfoy line," Voldemort said.

"So, I've still get them as my person's former parents and yours which was half-blood which no-one but my former person knew about and a Pure-blood like Malfoy. What does that make me," Electra said.

"It makes you a Pure-Blood, my sweet love, No-one will know about me being that understood," Voldemort said.

"Perfectly, My love, Now I should go and get our daughter and myself ready," Electra said.

"Go, we finish later, But you are my Wife, My Pureblood wife, never let anyone take you away from that," Voldemort said.

"I love you, Tom," Electra said. "And No one will take me from you and the Kids, Maybe We should get me a brand new wand so a can torture those that even think that,"

"You would do that, My what have a made from your former Harry Potter to Dark Lady," Voldemort said.

"Because I'm your Dark Lady, your Queen forever, Maybe it's time to make a Horcrux, for me so you never be alone," Electra said.

"What about our Children," Voldemort said.

"They make Horcrux's when they turn 20," Electra said.

"Good my love, let's make sure they wizarding world know they well never get rid of us," Voldemort said.

"MUMMY!," Annabelle shouted.

"Coming Love," Electra shouted back, "Need to go finish with getting me and our Daughter ready," Electra said before leaving the room sending her Love, her Husband and Master a smile before heading to her Daughter.

"Finally, Mother, thought you wouldn't leave Dad alone," Annabelle said with a Smile.

"Come, Baby, let get you the perfect dress for my Princess," Electra said.

Annabelle grabbed her mothers hand and walked back into the Wardrobe and Found the perfect one for her. Which was a red Dress with gold on the belt and over one of the shoulders. "This one, mummy,"

"Okay go and get your servants to put it on you perfectly," Electra said.

"I'll torture them if they don't Mummy," Annabelle said.

"I know you will, you are your Father and Mother's Daughter," Electra said smiling at her child.

Then Annabelle left. While Electra found her next. It was Green and Golden dress, almost the same way as Annabelle's was but it was more Asgard style then that. "This will do perfectly," Electra said grabbing it and walking back to her and her Loves room where he was sitting on the bed.

"You like, Sweetheart," Electra said.

"Wow, that would look perfect on you true it will still show you beautiful pregnant stomach But Beautiful all the same, I have something for you," Voldemort said pulled something out. "Go on open it,"

Electra place the dress down on the bed and took the box from her Husband and opened it.

"Tom," Electra said as she pulled out a wand which perfectly fitting to her core. "It's perfect,"

"I glad you like it," Voldemort said.

"What is it?" Electra said.

"9 1/2 long with Veela hair just in case it, you part Veela side, Rosewood, the Cores are well Veela Hair, Basilisk Vernon, Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Tail hair, Thunderbird Feather, Wolf and Werewolf Hair and Fox Vixen hair. Completely Perfect for your wand and that of a Queen, even if this person former was light and my Wife's is Dark," Voldemort said.

"I still have Harry Potter's memories in my head, one of them was someone saying Magic is Magic, That is no Light or Dark in Magic, To be honest this wand proves that the statement is true, Yes, Tom I'm dark, while Potter was light, But I had to agree that Magic is Magic it just has Spells Rituals which are Dark. But Tom this is a Beautiful wand and I use it against our enemies forever, I promise you, My dear love, even though before You were my Master, Still are to my Veela side which well never change," Electra said.

"I know, But Now is time for you to Get Ready, I have one last thing but it well do at this party tonight, Sweetheart," Voldemort said.

"Of course my Sweet love," Electra said before Electra kissed him and he walked out and her servants girls came in to get Electra ready.

Those Girls were Fleur, Gabrielle Delcour which I saved due to Potter's memories.

"Mistress, is this perfect?" Fleur asked while Gabrielle finished with my necklace.

"Perfect, My Veela friend," Electra said.

"Can we talk without you know, Mistress," Fleur said.

"Of course," Electra said.

"Me and Gabby know that you were Harry Potter, You are part Veela Also," Fleur said.

"Will that be a problem," Electra said.

"No, You maybe be Electra now when you were Harry, You saved both me and Gabby in 4th year, Which made a lift debt and that is Dangerous for Veela's if you turned you back when our mistress's Husband. It would of taking away our magic and we would be Dead, Our lift Debts see you as our Mistress," Fleur said.

"But," Electra said.

"It also see you as our Sister, That we would do anything for, Even Torture and kill. If you Keep us for ever also, We will be happy to be this with you forever," Fleur said.

"Good, First off, I am Not Harry Potter and I never will be, I'm Electra Riddle, always remember that."

"Of Course, Mistress," Fleur and Gabrielle said.

"Good, If you are serious thinking about be with me the rest of time, Then I picked someone you will kill and use something to Made a Horcrux, But If you ever want to be anything to hurt my Family I'll kill you," Electra said.

"You wouldn't need to, We take the Unbreakable Vow if we have to, Mistress you are family, I will kill my own husband if you wanted me too, You are all what Matters to us anymore," Fleur said.

"Good, I talk with my Husband. But nothing of this to anyone, Understood?" Electra said.

"Yes Mistress," Both Fleur and Gabrielle said and Then They were finished and Electra Dismissed them.

After that Her Husband came back in.

"Are you really thinking that this a good Idea," Tom said.

"How did you Know," Electra said.

"I also placed listening Charm on your Choker to make sure no one will take advantage of that," Voldemort said.

"Love, They See my as a Sister and That will make them aunts to our Kids. They Deserve to have that," Electra said.

"Call them back they Take their Vows now," Voldemort said.

"Fleur and Gabrielle Come Here," Electra called out and they came back in and Kneel in front of Her and Voldemort.

"You call for us Mistress," Fleur said.

"Actually I called for you both," Voldemort said.

"Master, Why are we here?" Gabrielle said.

"I heard all of what you said through listening charm on my Wife Choker, You will take your Vow now, on you very life and Magic never to hurt or harm our Family in any way. Then You will make a Horcrux as ordered to by Kill your Husband Fleur, As For Your sister," Voldemort said.

"I Kill Ron Weasley or Ginny Weasley if you Wish My Master," Gabrielle said.

"Why them?"

"In Our mistress past life as Harry Potter they turned they back on him when you got his name placed into the Triwizard cup, and also for trying to put their youngest with him through Love potions my Lord," Fleur said.

"You were witness to this, Fleur," Electra said.

"Yes, Mistress, I was," Fleur said.

"Well we should do something about that, But first Make your Vow," Voldemort said.

"Master," They said,

"Do it, if you really see yourselves as My wife's Sister's, Then you will no long be servants, But Family, Of course helping your sister if needed for Specials event," Voldemort said.

"Love," Electra said.

"They really do care for you as a sister then I am perfectly fine for them to be Family to our Children, They Will also be placed as yours," Voldemort said.

"As what My master," Fleur said.

"If you really want to know, Concubines to your Sister so no-one will take you away," Voldemort said.

"Love, That," Electra said.

"It is perfectly fie with me, My love," Voldemort said.

"We do it, We be Electra's Concubines," Fleur and Gabrielle said.

"See," Voldemort said.

"Okay," Electra said.

Then Fleur and Gabrielle took out they Wands and sweared on their life and Magic never to Hurt or harm us or our Children in any way and Become Concubines to Electra Sage Riddle, for the rest of their Lives.

There was a Golden light of accepting the Vow and then Fleur and Gabrielle stood there with Green Gemstones on their Chokers which showed the belong to me.

"Perfectly, Electra I can put on the same Charms as I out on yours and their Listening Charm keyed to you," Voldemort said.

"Do it," Electra said.

Then Voldemort place the Charms on Fleur and Gabby.

"There done, I see you at the Hall," Voldemort said.

"Of Course My love," Electra said.

Then Voldemort left.

Then Fleur and Gabby Hugged Electra.

"Thank you, We love you," They said.

"You 2 Sisters," Electra said. "Now will you be here for after the Party to help me take this off,"

"Of Course, Can't let our sister sleep in that plus, We help Annabelle take hers off when she comes back," Fleur said.

"Plus we be sleeping with you now, Love," Gabrielle said.

"You better," Electra joked before leaving having Fleur and Gabrielle Smiling.

Then Electra met up with Voldemort and Our Kids,

"Oh, you at you 3, Completely handsome," Electra said.

"Thanks Mum," They said.

"What about me," Voldemort said.

"You always Handsome, Sweetheart," Electra said moving up and kissed him.

"Mum," The boys said.

Then we broke it and Looked at our Daughter.

"Oh, Sweetie you look beautiful, Did Fleur and Gabby help you," Electra said.

"Yeah, They came on and told mine to leave, Saying you sent them," Annabelle said.

"No, They see you sweetie as a Niece, they see you mother as a sister," Electra said.

"Does that mean I can torture them for it," Annabelle said.

"No they have done something to make it official," Electra said.

Then Electra and Voldemort told her about what they have done and Anna was overjoyed.

Then "Introducing Our Lord Voldemort and His Heirs Jacob, Alex, Annabelle and Scott!" Shouted a guard as they 5 entered.

Then Voldemort stopped and said "You're Forgetting my Former Concubine Harry Potter, Now Electra Riddle, My Wife, My Dark Lady,"

There were a few gasps and Electra walked in and headed straight to her Husband and Kissed him. "Thank you, my lord," She whispered.

"Sorry my lord, But how can we be sure that this is who you say she is?" Molly Weasley said.

"Can I deal with this, My love," Electra said.

"Of Course, My Dear," Voldemort said.

"So what would you like to know," Electra said.

"If you really are who our lord says you are, Which one of Harry's friend's isn't here today?" Molly Weasley said.

"Hermione Granger, is the person you are referring to, But She was nothing but a Mud-Blood," Electra said.

"Harry would never call her that," Molly said.

"True, I was him, Til I changed, Now anything else, but my former person's past," Electra said.

"Harry was never Dark," Molly said.

"Really, Will he is now me," Electra said before looking at her Husband who nodded. Electra pulled out her wand. "I can show you what happened to him,"

"Yes," Molly said.

"Legilimens," Electra said transferred what happened to Harry to her now. Then pulled out. "Anything else,"

"No, But harry wouldn't let you harm us," Molly said.

Electra looked at Voldemort who nodded again.

"I use Harry James Potter, Now I'm Electra Sage Riddle, however maybe this shall convince you," Electra said pointing her wand at her again. "Curcio!" Then Molly Weasley fell to the ground screaming Which Electra held the spell of a min before releasing it. "Does that convince you, Blood Traitor,"

"Yes, Yes, Sorry," Molly said.

"Curcio!" Electra said. Before releasing it 5 secs later. "Sorry what?"

"My Lady, Sorry My Lady," Molly said.

"Good," Electra said before heading over to Her husband and Kissed him.

"Saw you enjoyed yourself," Voldemort said.

"Of Course, My Love, I promised to do that to anyone that threaten our Family even its reputation," Electra said.

"I know," Voldemort said."Now for you gift I promised here," Then Voldemort pulled out his wand "Pass your wand arm," He said firmly and loud and Electra reached over to him which then Him pointed his arm onto Electra's wand arm and Then Death Eater symbol came on her arm.

"My love, I love it, where it belongs," Electra said.

Then Music started and a few Death Eaters started Dancing and Then Electra hand was grabbed by her Husband pulling her gently to the Floor.

After the Finishing their Dance Electra went over to Her Daughter and got her to have a Dance with her Mother.

After the Ball was over, Electra saw her husband talk to a group of Death Eaters. then they left and Voldemort came over to me and we walked back to our room which Fleur and Gabrielle was just entering.

"Annabelle just let you 2 go," Electra said.

"Finally to, So we got here just in time, Anna wanted to hear what her Mother's past self didn't to get us full on your side, There is something else," Fleur said.

"What," Voldemort said.

"Annabelle is part Veela like us and Electra," Fleur said.

"Your sure," Electra said.

"Yeah, But her Allure has came yet, but me and Gabby will teach her about controlling it when the time comes, Sis," Fleur said.

"Wait what about me," Electra said.

"Yes, Sis you have it too, But a Mated Veela isn't as powerful as Anna's will be," Fleur said.

"Any can..." Electra said.

"Of course sis," They said. before Electra, Fleur and Gabrielle walked into the Bathroom and get changed.

"Sis, was it really necessary to torture Weasley twice," Fleur said.

"She didn't respect me thinking I was still Harry Potter, That person is gone," Electra said.

"That is you but to me, part of him is still in you, But I can take my sister hurting anyone that hurts her," Fleur said and Gabby nodded too.

"Thanks, " Electra said. As they finished taking off the Dress and Gabby saw Electra Tits.

"Sis, are they hurting you," Gabby said.

"Not yet, It always the morning they do," Electra said.

"We do something about that, My Sis," Gabby said.

"Gabby and I take these 2 back to hang up, Join you when we're done sis," Fleur said.

Then Electra walked back into the Room with Voldemort was waiting.

"You going to tell me what those group was doing," Electra said.

"They are going to get Bill, and Ron and Ginny Weasley, Though you would take Ginny Since what she tried to do to your former Self," Voldemort said.

"Have you pick a Soul container," Electra said.

"Your Choker, It's perfect," Voldemort said.

"Great choice my love, What about Fleur and Gabby," Electra said.

"We already picked our, Electra," Fleur said and their came back into the room.

"What," Electra said.

"Our Concubines Chokers," Fleur said.

"Why?" Electra said.

"We are yours. Electra, These are perfect for this," Fleur said.

"Perfect then," Voldemort said.

"Yes there are, Brother," Fleur said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Voldemort opened it.

"My Lord, We have them in the Cells," One of the Death Eaters we saw early.

"Good, We be down soon," Voldemort said.

"Yes, My lord," He said and left.

"Which one should go first," Voldemort said.

"Me," Electra said.

"Let's go," Voldemort said and They headed down to the Cells and Found Ginny sitting down crying.

"Then Voldemort took off the Choker.

"Tom, What are you doing?" Electra said.

"You can't have it on you wen you doing it, Needs to be in your Hand, And Fleur and Gabby you can only call me that in our bedroom," Voldemort said.

"Of course, Brother," They said.

"Go," Voldemort said.

"Of Course," Electra said.

(Electra POV)

I walked in and saw Ginny sitting down.

"What am I going to you," I said.

"Nothing, Harry loved me," Ginny said.

"True but he isn't here anymore," I said.

"No he is," Ginny said.

"That Stupid Half-blood person in me is no more, Curcio!" I said pointing my wand at Ginny.

"Stop please," Ginny Begged.

I let it go. "Know you going to keep thinking Potter is alive anymore,"

"No," Ginny said.

"No What? Curcio!" I said.

Ginny was on the ground Screaming. Oh how I loved to hear her scream.

The I let it go.

"No, My Lady," Ginny said.

"Curcio!" I said "That's mistress to you, Blood Traitor," Before releasing it.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry, Mistress," Ginny begged.

"Better, now id you really think that you could use Love potion on my former self?" I said.

"No, It was my Mother's and Dumbledore's Idea on how to get hold of the Potter Family Vault," Ginny said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted.

Ginny was screaming again before I released it 5 secs later. "What Family Vault," I said.

"Harry on had his Trust Vault, But He had a Family Vault Right next to it from his family, Dumbledore Frozen his parents will which would have like Harry get it at 11 before leaving for First year, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Did you know of this from the Start, Truthfully," I said.

"Yes, My Mistress," Ginny said. "I was to get Harry to marry me by any means Necessary, So Our Family can use the money in it to bring the Weasley back to where they should of been,"

"CURCIO!" I shouted, Ginny fell again screaming and I held it for a whole min this time,

"Why?" I said when I released it.

"Because I wanted to marry him, because he was the Boy who lived," Ginny said.

"Was the whole family in this or who?" I said.

"No, It was me, My mother, Ron and Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Curcio!" I shouted again before releasing it.

"Guard!" I shout and a Death Eater came in.

"Yes, my Lady," He said.

"Take this Blood Traitor back to her Cell," I said.

"At once my Lady," He said grabbing her and took her. Then Voldemort came in.

"What is it?" he said.

I told him everything Ginny said.

"I want Molly Weasley in here to Kill My love," I said.

"I get her, She will pay for this," Voldemort said.

"Once she is Dead I go to Gringotts and Get control of The potter Vaults," I said.

"Nice work my Wife, We heard her Screams, What should we do with her," Voldemort said.

"Tom," I whispered. "Ginny Weasley owns harry Potter a lift debt like Fleur and Gabby did to him,"

"You going to use it," Voldemort said.

"Yes, once I kill her mother in front of her," I said.

"Good I send the group to get her," Voldemort said.

"Thank you, Love," I said.

Then after 5 mins they came back with Molly Weasley and placed her in the Cell.

"Electra, They have her," Fleur said.

"Okay, Sis thanks," I said.

"you going to use her for the horcrux," Fleur said.

"Yes," I said.

"Go and teach her never to fuck with a Veela sister," Fleur said,

"Plan on it, Watch Anna til I get back always," Fleur said.

"Yeah, Auntie Fleur," Anna said getting off me and jumped into Fleur waiting arms.

"Hey, My Beautiful Niece," Fleur said as I left the room and Down to the cells where Gabby and Voldemort was.

"Where's Fleur?" Gabby asked.

"With Anna, Sis," I said.

"Good now go get that bitch," Gabby said.

"Go, My love," Voldemort said.

I smiled and walked into the room where I tortured Ginny earlier.

"Do you know why you are here?" I said.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Molly said.

"CURCIO!" I shout and didn't left it till after 2 mins," Watch how you speak to me Traitor, Now I ask again do you know why you are here,"

No, my lady," Molly said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted. Then released after a min. It Mistress Blood Traitor,"

"I'm sorry mistress," Molly said.

"Good, Now I know all about the plot you and Dumbledore did to my Former Self. Trying to Steal Harry Potter's Family Vault is Low, Even for me, Even I hate that stupid Half-blood even if he was me," I said,

"We need to , Ginny was to get Potter to Marry her and then Kill him but she never knew that part," Molly said.

"So Dumbledore knew Potter was A horcrux from the start," I said.

"Yes," Molly said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted the released it after 20 secs, Then Placed a box around her. Then "Guard," I shouted.

"Yes, My lady," he said.

"Bring the young Weasley girl," I said.

"No leave her alone," Molly said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted putting the Traitor under it again,

Then when Ginny was brought in I ended the spell then Ginny tried running to her.

"Imperio," I casted on Ginny then place a Cage around her. and released her from the Spell.

"Now you well see what happens to Traitor like your mother," I said.

"No please, Take me as your Slave just leave her be," Ginny begged.

"No Ginny," Molly said.

"CURCIO!"I shouted at her.

"You know your daughter is good but I already planned on keeping her as a Slave for what you have done, But now I have something My love, Found in Albania before Potter's first year. A potion which will turn the drinker into a loyal Slave to whoever part of them self are in the potion. They can never betray their Master or disobey their orders and Can be turned insane under Curcio. They still feel the Pain but the best thing is there is No Cure," I said.

"NO! PLEASE! NO Take My life But let My daughter," Molly said.

"No," I said.

"I former Harry James Potter, Now Electra Sage Riddle Call in the Life Debt of one Ginny Weasley be bound to me as a Slave for the rest of her life, Doing any order is given to her so I say, So it be mote," I said.

Then Ginny was surround by a golden light and left looking like a House elf clothing and A Choker which has be placed to use her magic to punish herself if trying to hurt my Family.

"Mistress" Ginny said,

"You are my Slave Correct?" I said.

"Correct Mistress I am nothing but you slave," Ginny said and I removed the cage."Come here Ginny," I said and Ginny moved straight over beside me.

"You Taken my Daughter," Molly said.

"I have now, Ginny was the Torture curse in this Traitor I said passing a wand to her.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

"NO! Ginny it's me your Mother," Molly said.

"CURCIO!" Ginny said Casting the Torture Curse perfectly.

"Stop," I commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny replied straight a way.

"Yes see Molly, Your Daughter is no more, Nothing but I slave which I command, Voldemort my love, Come and see our newest Slave," I called out.

"Oh this is perfect, I ginger slave," Voldemort said. making a chair and sat down.

"Slave give me a blowjob," Voldemort said.

"No! Ginny," Molly said.

"Yes, Master," Ginny said moving over to him and started to suck on her master Cock.

"You see Molly see is nothing but Ours now," I said.

"Harry, Snap out of it, He controlling you," Molly said.

"No Molly, He isn't I gave up control when I changed into this, A Concubine now A Wife to him and Still a Full time Mother to my Children, Now, You wouldn't be the only one Dying tonight," I said.

"Who else..." Molly said

"CURCIO!" I shouted. You will never know til you are Dead. Shame Remus is still alive, If Not I would have taken Tonks also to be a Concubine to me like Fleur and Gabrielle are,"

"Where are they?" Molly said.

"Gabby, Fleur," I said.

"Hey Sis, You need us," Fleur said as She and Gabby stood next to me.

"Fleur Gabby Help me," Molly said.

"Why, We have a Family here, With our Sis, Electra and Brother in Voldemort and Nephew's and Niece too, "Fleur said.

"Who accept us for who we are, Not People like you and Bill, Which Will join when I kill him to Make a Horcrux to Stay with my New Family and Sisters," Fleur said.

"Same with me," Gabby said.

"See, Molly you thought you had help be they are with me and My Family Forever, Just Like your own Daughter will be to when I order her to make one too, But first," I said.

As Ginny finished in give her master a Blow job.

"Ginny, Come here," I said after Voldemort pass the Vile of the potion to me and I put a piece of my hair in. "Now, Molly your Daughter is no more, Ginny I order you to Drink this, Completely every last Drop," I said passing her the Potion.

"No Ginny, No!" Molly shouted.

"Yes Mistress," Ginny said and Drunk the whole potion before almost Falling and I caught her.

"Ginny! NO!" Molly shouted, "You monster,"

"Not yet," I said as Ginny woke up. Kneel before my Gin," I said. As she was told was on her legs like a Sec after I said.

"Now you see hoe Monstrous I can be to Blood-Traitors like you," I said then Turned to Ginny. "CURCIO!" I shouted holding it on for a whole 5 mins," Before released her.

"Ginny," I said.

"Yes Mistress," Ginny said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm your loyal Slave Mistress, I would do anything for you Mistress," Ginny said.

"What is your Name?" I said.

"You haven't Gave me one Mistress," Ginny said.

"NO!" Molly said.

"That isn't it yet Molly, Ginny Take this and Torture her," I said passing her a Slave wand which Ginny pointed at her former Mother and said "CURCIO!" I she keep on with and I wasn't going to stop her.

"Enough," I said.

"Yes, mistress," Ginny said passing back the wand.

"This is your Wand Slave, You will punish yourself or anyone who dares try and hurt my Family, UNDERSTOOD?" I said.

"Yes, My Mistress," Ginny said.

I took the Choker from my neck and head it in my hand.

"Now Molly, What you deserve happens now" I said point my want. "Avada Kedavra!" I said as a Green light sped towards her and killed her then I felt a piece of my soul got into my Choker.

"Tom is it in there" I said passing him it.

"Yes, My beautiful Love it is, Now let me put it back on you," Voldemort said.

"Thank you my love," I said moving my hair out of the way.

Then the Choker was full placed around my neck again.

"Electra, You alright?" Fleur said.

"Yes Sister, Completely," I said smiling at her.

"Now just Bill and Ron Weasley to go," Gabby said.  
I come with you when we do it and you too Fleur so them what happened to their Former Sister," I said.

"But first we should Sleep," Fleur said.

"Agreed," Voldemort said.

"Of Course, Ginny Come," I said as we headed back to our room.

"Ginny Lay next to me," I said when I was down on the Bed.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said got in next to me immediately.

"Fleur, Gabby, I need my sister's too," I said.

"The Children as asleep," Voldemort said.

"Good, now come I also need my Husband with me," I said and he got in behind me as I felt his Dick sticking into my Ass and no long after He fully stuck his Sick into my ass.

"Oh you like that Sweetheart," Voldemort said as I moaned in pleasure.

"Of, I do Sweet heart, Now I can sleep, Knowing you are with me even inside me too," I said and not before long fell asleep for the next day knowing I will need it.

 **That's it for this chapter. There maybe 2 or 3 more Chapters after this but we see.**

 **Hoped you like and Stay Safe and Tuned for More.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

(Electra POV)

I woke up to feel Tom's Dick still inside me then I felt a Him kiss my cheek.

"Morning, Tom," I said.

"How'd you know it was me," Voldemort said.

"I felt your Dick shift," I said.

"Damn, I going for a shower, Coming?" Voldemort said.

"Lay here for a bit longer," I said.

"Okay, Deep Breath," Voldemort said and I took it as he pulled his dick out of mine ass.

"Much better," I said.

"You miss it though," Voldemort said.

"Maybe, That's my secret," I said.

"Damn, Every Time," Voldemort said as he left for the Bathroom.

"Sis, you alright?" Fleur said getting in where Voldemort used to be.

"Yeah, How about you, Ready to show that so called Husband of yours whats happening," I said.

"Always, Plus I got you, Anna, Jacob, Alex and Scott, Gabby," Fleur said.

"I know," I said.

"Hey, You're a great Mother, You be the same for this one too," Fleur said.

"Thanks, Fleur," I said. As the second my breasts started to hurt, "Oh,"

"You alright," Fleur said.

"They starting to hurt again," I said.

"Let me help, Electra," Fleur said.

"How can you help?" I said.

"Sis, Please, just let us try," Gabby said after waking up.

"Fine," I said giving in then the next thing was that Fleur and Gabby latched onto my Breasts and started to suck the milk out of it. It felt so good I ended up moaning in pleasure because it was great. Since It was more than helping me was because it took most of the breast milk out before they stopped.

"How was that, Sis," Fleur said as her and Gabby laid back down on either side of me.

"Fantastic, Thanks it feels so much better, thanks to you both," I said. Before Kissing them.

"Thanks Sis," Fleur and Gabrielle said at the same time.

"That was a Nice show by the way," Voldemort said.

"Tom," Us 3 girls said which made him laugh. It was nice. The first time I heard him laugh in a long time.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Voldemort said.

"Yes, we should go and kill Bill now, Finally make my Horcrux," Fleur said.

"Good, Shall we," Voldemort said.

"You three head on I get this bitch woken up," I said.

"Ginny, Wake up," I sand close to her Ears.

"Mistress," Ginny said.

"Get up, We have something to do," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said getting up as she said.

"Come," I said and walked down to the Cells where Voldemort, Gabby and Fleur was waiting.

"Ready, Fleur,"

"Of Course, Sis," Fleur said.

"Let's go, Slave stay here until called," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

Then Fleur walking in first.

"Fleur, Thank, God, You okay?" Bill said.

"Of course, she would be why wouldn't she," I said came in full full of him and Stood next to Fleur.

"Fleur, Get away from her," Bill said.

"Why?" Fleur said putting a arm around me, "She my Sister, after all,"

"No, Fleur what has they done to you?" Bill said.

"Nothing, I'm family through Electra, Through Harry's Life debt I had with him," Fleur said. "Which is now transferred to Electra, Here, My Sister,"

"No, They use the Debt on you to become this," Bill said.

"So what, I have a Family, Gabby, My sister, My nephews and Niece, Even my Brother in law too," Fleur said.

"Wait Where, Ginny? What have you done to her!" Bill shouted. Before I could pull out my wand Fleur already had hers out and "CURCIO!" Fleur said pointing at Bill making him Scream. Before left it go. "Now, That's not how you talk to the Dark Lady's Sister,"

"Wait Mom where is she?" Bill said.

"Dead," I said.

"You Monster," Bill said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted at him making him Scream again. Before letting it go,"He is a screamer alright,"

"Tell me about, Can't even handle my Allure," Fleur said.

"Fleur, Please," Bill said.

"Curcio," Fleur Said hitting him again. Before Fleur and I burst out laughing away at Bill Screaming.

Then when it stopped, we were still laughing.

"You are such a screamer, Same your Sister wasn't any better," I said.

"Where is she?" Bill said.

"Fleur," I said.

"Curcio," Fleur said. "No, Not treating my sister like that,"

"You so love doing this," I said as she let the spell fall.

"Of Course, Should we show what had happened to you know," Fleur said.

"Why, Not," I said before "Slave Get in here,"

"Yes Mistress," Ginny said kneeling in front of me.

"Ginny! What are you doing? Get out of here," Bill said.

"Ginny, Tell him what has happened to you," I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said at me then turned to Bill. "I'm mistress's Slave, They found out what Our family has done to Mistress's pass self. They Punished me then Use the Lift debt from the Chamber to make me theirs, from then I was a Slave to My Mistress, As Well as my Master, Then I tortured my Former mother who go me into this then they got me to drink this potion which has fully made me they loyal Slave til I die, I accepted my fate, I am bound to my Mistress forever, And I watched her Kill mother to make a Horcrux,"

"Ginny, Help me," Bill said.

"Ginny," I said.

"Yes mistress," Ginny said.

"No, let her alone," Bill said.

"Torture Curse on him," I said.

"No Ginny, It's me your Brother," Bill said.

"My Mistress is my family is all that matters now, Curcio," Ginny said casting the curse on Bill who was Screaming away shouting for her to stop.

"Enough," I commanded.

"Yes Mistress," Ginny said and left the curse and came over to me before kneeling in front of me.

"Now, you see your sister is no more but a slave to me, Your Mother is Dead and soon your Brother Ronald will join her after you," I said.

"NO!" Bill shouted.

"Maybe this well stop you from Shouting at me," I said before pointing my wand at Ginny. "CURCIO!" I shouted.

Ginny fell Screaming away for almost a whole 10 mins before I released it.

"No, You monster," Bill said.

"Thank you, Now be very Careful on how you speak to me or your sister will pay the price," I said.

"Mistress," Ginny pleaded. "Please not again, Mistress I beg you,"

"You were punished on your stupid Traitor of a former Brother, Nothing more," I said.

"Understood, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Fleur you want to do it now?" I said.

"Yes, Can you?" Fleur said.

"Of course, Ginny Torture him for what happened to you a few mins ago," I said.

"Thank you Mistress," Ginny said and pointed her Slave wand over to Bill. "CURCIO!" She shout a powerful curse.

As I took off Fleur's Choker and passing it into her hand. While Bill was Screaming.

"Ginny, enough," I commanded.

"Yes, Mistress, Thank you Mistress," Ginny said kneeling in front of me.

"Fleur, All yours," I said.

"Fleur, What are you doing?" Bill said.

"Making my Horcrux, From killing you," Fleur said.

"No Fleur, Please," Bill said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Fleur said casting the killing curse at bill killing him and splitting her Soul into her choker.

"TOM!" I shouted as Fleur fell but I caught her.

"What?" Voldemort said.

"Fleur her soul split then she just fell," I said.

"Hang on," Voldemort said. Waved his wand. "She fine, Just sleeping it took a lot out of her,"

"So she's fine," I said.

"Yes, Love, Calm down," Voldemort said.

"OKay, Slave! Take Her back to our room and Lay her on our bed then come straight back here," I said and put her choker back on when Tom said her soul piece is in there. Then Ginny Took her up.

Now Gabby was up and she was more then readying to go to Kill Ron. after Torturing him first.

She was Special. Us Veela are so special. After this we go to Gringotts.

When Ginny came back Gabby was more than ready to Kill Ron.

"Gabby, You ready," I said.

"Of Course, Electra, But I going to Torture him first for everything his did to you," Gabby said.

"Not me, Harry Potter," I said.

"Fine, What he did to your past self then," Gabby said.

"That works," I said. "Ginny, Stay here, Till you are needed,"

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Let's go," I said. Then Gabby headed in.

"Gabby! You safe, is Fleur alright," Ron said.

"Perfectly safe," Gabby said.

"Listen, You need to get me out of here, but they took Ginny, Bill and Mom," Ron said.

"Why should I help you," Gabby said.

"You're Family," Ron said.

"My family is here, Sis you coming," Gabby said.

"Fleur is that you?" Ron said.

"No," I said before standing in the light, "It's not Fleur you Blood Traitor,"

"HARRY, COME ON IT'S ME YOUR BEST FRIEND," Ron shouted.

"CURCIO!" I shouted. Then Ron was screaming much like his brother.

Once I stopped. "May he is a screamer, Electra," Gabby said.

"Much like Bill," I said.

"Where is..." Ron said.

"CURCIO!" Gabby shouted. "Now no shouting at my sister," As Ron was screamer away.

"Gabby," I said.

"Okay," Gabby said releasing it. Know I wanted her to stop.

"As for your Blood traitor Brother," I smiled evilly.

"NO!" Ron shouted then Started Screamer as I use the Torture curse on him.

We had Ron screaming for about a minute for fun.

"Now we have that out of the way," I said.

"Sis, Can I just Kill him already for the Horcrux," Gabby said.

"Why not," I said as Gabby raised her wand. "Wait, Maybe we should tell him about his Traitor mother, and his sister,"

"Ginny, Where..." Ron was cut off as Gabby Tortured him making him scream.

"Gabby," I said.

"Of course sis," Gabby said stopping the curse.

"Now do not raise or speak to me like that or when I get your sister will pay the price," I said.

"Where is she," Ron said.

"Who, Your sister or your Mother, Now choose wisely," I said.

"Mum, Where's my Mum?" Ron said.

"Guard!" I shouted.

"Yes, My Lady," He said.

"Bring the Oldest Weasley here," I said.

"Yes, My Lady," He said.

Then A couple of seconds later. The Guard came in and throw Ron's former Mother in front.

"Mum!" Ron said. but no movement. "MUM!"

"She dead, I kill her, To make my horcrux," I said.

"No you Monster," Ron said.

"Thank you, As for your sister, She spend the rest of her life as a Torture toy for me and my family," I said.

"No!" Ron said then Gabby used the Torture curse on him.

"Maybe we should show him, Sister of mine," Gabby said.

"What really has became of you know who," I said.

"Why not, Before I kill him," Gabby said.

"NO!" Ron said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted at him making him Scream.

Then I released it. Before saying, "Ginny, Come here,"

Then Ginny came in and kneeled in front of me. "Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Ginny, get out of..." Ron said but Gabby throw another Torture curse. But when I looked it wasn't her but Fleur.

"Fleur, Stop," I said.

"Okay," Fleur said.

"You alright?" I said.

"I'm fine Sister," Fleur said.

Then I ordered Ginny to tell Ron exactly what she told Ron.

Then Ron tried to break free after threatening to hit me. Then I used the Torture Curse on Ginny for a good 20 mins before releasing it.

"That is what will happen now everytime you don't do something, Correct," I said.

"Okay, just left her alone," Ron said.

"Fine, Ginny Torture," I said.

"No! I said leave her alo..." Ron said before screaming when Ginny used the torture curse on Ron for how long she was just under it.

"AHH! GINNY STOP," Ron pleaded but Ginny didn't let up until I order her to.

"Ginny, enough," I said and she stopped.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said before moving over next to me and kneel down next to me.

"Now it is your end Blood-Traitor," I said.

"Gabby," Fleur said after taking off her choker.

"Thanks, Sis," Gabby said before moving towards him. "This is for everything to did to my Sister's past self, Maybe we go after the rest of your family for what you, Your Mother and Dumbledore has done,"

"What about Ginny," Ron said.

"She was spend the rest of her life as a Slave to the Riddle family even after we got her to make a Horcrux, You never see her again, Ginny have you anything to say to your former brother," I said.

"No Mistress, Your family is all that matters to your slave Forever, I will do anything you ask, even make a horcrux if it is your wish, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Good, slave, you time will come, but not now, You will come with me after this," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Gabby," I said.

"More than with Pleasure, Sis," Gabby said. "Goodbye, Blood- Traitor,"

"Shut up filth, Creature, Half breed," Ron said.

"CURCIO!" Gabby shouted. Making him scream. "No You are the Half-breed Creature, Avada, Kedavra!" as a green beam headed for the Blood-Traitor Killing him. Then Gabby as about to fall. "Fleur," I said as we moved forwards to grab her.

"Tom," I said.

"Yeah, My loves," He saw Gabby and waved his wand. "She fine and the Horcrux is in her Choker."

"Why did Fleur and Gabby fall," I said.

"Mistress," Ginny said.

"Curcio!" I said at her. Then stopped. "Only speak when spoken to Slave,"

"Yes, Mistress, Sorry, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Maybe it is because they Veela," He said.

"But so is Electra," Fleur said.

"Only Part Veela enough for when I changed her, so she is made for my Mate," He said.

"So every Veela like Fleur and Gabby will faint after making a horcrux," I said.

"Yes," He said.

"Anna," Is she a full Veela," I said.

"No, I think she is the same as you, Electra," Fleur said.

"So be ready for when she Does, just in case," I said.

"Yes, To be safe," Fleur said.

"Alright let's get Gabby to our room and Then I get ready and Me and Fleur will go to Gringotts," I said.

"Electra, I like to be here when she wakes up," Fleur said.

"We be back before that, Plus Gabby will be happy to know that you protecting me, With some Death Eaters of Course," I said.

"Alright, For her and you Sis," Fleur said.

"Thanks," I said.

"What about you Slave, My love," Voldemort said.

"She will stay here and do whatever you want," I said. "Isn't That right Slave,"

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

"Alright let's go." Voldemort said.

Then we headed up to our room and laid Gabby on the Bed as Fleur and I went into the Wardrobe to get a nice Dress for going out. Fleur picked a Nice Silver dress as was about to pick my dress Tom came up to me and took me back to the room to find a box on our bed.

"Tom, What is this?" I said.

"Open it love," Tom said.

I opened it to find a Death Eater Inner Group.

"Tom," I said as I pulled it out.

"I know," Tom said.

"It perfect," I said looking at it as I saw to a nice Purple Lining on the edges and Skull and Black coat outside but a Nice Red inside.

"Get it on, So I can full see you in it," Tom said.

"Slave, Put this on me, Perfectly," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said getting up and Put it on me but at the end my hood was on the inside.

"Slave, is my hood on the inside," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said as she pulled it out. and once she let go of my Robes.

"CURCIO!" I shouted at her making her Scream. Before letting it go after 3 mins. "That for your mistake, Slave, Never let it happened again or it was be worst. Understood?" I shouted at her.

"YES, MISTRESS, I'M SORRY, MISTRESS," Ginny was on the ground begging.

"Know what, Fleur you can stay with Gabby, Slave get ready to leave, If you clothes aren't Perfect you know exactly what happens," I said.

"Yes Mistress," As Ginny Bowed at me then left the room to get ready for how a Slave should be out on the Street.

After I put on the Skull, Tom looked at me with a Sexy look wanting to get in my vagina again.

"You like, My Love," I said.

"More than like, Electra, I want to take you and have Sex right now but you need to go," Tom said.

"Oh, You are such a Great Husband, I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Love," Tom said.

Then I left for the entrance hall after taking off my Skull and Putting it in a pocket big enough for it.

Once I got there I saw My Slave Perfectly ready. "Slave come here," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said moving over to me.

Then I grabbed her and Place a collar around her neck the a Lead on her.

"You will stay next to me at every second, UNDERSTOOD!" I shouted the last bit.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny got onto her knees straight away.

"Good, Now come, Slave," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said.

After we left the house.

XXX

We reached Gringotts with no problems and walked in and headed straight to the desk.

"I need to speak to someone of the Potter Family Vaults," I said.

"At once, My Lady," The Goblin behind the Desk jumped up the second he saw me and we left to a room and the Goblin came in with they stupid Blood Testing Equitment.

"We need just 3 drops of Blood. My Lady," Goblin said.

I took it ad cut my Hand letting 3 Drop on the paper and The it starting to make something from it.

Then Then Goblin hand it to me.

I took it off the Filth, Creature. and Started to read it.

 **Name: Electra Sage Riddle, (Formally Harry James Potter)**

 **Age: 31**

 **Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

 **Husband: Lord Voldemort.**

 **Children: Annabelle Riddle (11)**

 **Jacob Riddle (2)**

 **Scott Riddle (14)**

 **Alex Riddle (14)**

 **Sister: Fleur Delcour- Riddle (Concubine)**

 **Gabrielle Delcour- Riddle. (Concubine)**

 **Slave: Ginny Weasley ( Life Debt and Slave** **Loyalty** **potion)**

 **Titles: Lady Riddle**

 **Lady Potter**

 **Lady Black**

 **Lady Gryffindor**

 **Lady Ravenclaw**

 **Lady Hufflepuff**

 **Lady Slytherin**

 **Lady Peverells**

 **Lady Evans**

 **Vaults: 5**

 **9**

 **10**

 **11**

 **2024**

 **2027**

 **2151**

 **2371**

 **2378**

 **Family Heirlooms.**

 **Weapons.**

 **Armour.**

 **Books.**

 **Chests.**

 **Potions.**

 **Books.**

 **Total: 50,000,000 Billion Galleons.**

"That is all of it?" I asked.

"Yes, my Lady," Goblins said.

"I want the Lord and Lady Rings," I said.

"Yes, My lady 1 second," The Goblin left and Brought back all the Boxes inside of the Bag for the Lord and the Lady he brought out and I put them on and they Merged into one ring.

Then I got up and left while pulling my Slave along. and we went to a Pet shop and Saw I perfect Cage for my Slave and went in and Brought it and ordered it to be sent to the riddle manor in Perfect condition or they will be Punished for it. Then Head back Home.

Once we got back It only took off the lead. "Come Slave," I said.

"Yes mistress," Ginny said and we headed back to my room and I ordered her to remove me Clothes and fold them neatly or She would be punished.

Once they were off. "Go to that Corner Slave," I said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ginny said as she was about to Walk I Curcio her.

"Like a dog you Slave," I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry, Mistress," Ginny said getting on her Hand and Knees and crawled over and stopped in the corner where I Chain snapped onto her Collar making her jump and move away only to be choking herself til she moved back into the Corner.

"Do you knew why you are sleep here tonight Slave!" I said.

"Why mistress," Ginny said.

"Because you disappointed me and I don't like Disappointment. You shall sleep there tonight and get nothing. Till Tomorrow and maybe you will not disappoint me again. as for what you did. You tried to Speak without Being spoken to, And forcing my to drag you out of Gringotts since you didn't catch on quick enough," I said.

I'm sorr..." Ginny said.

"CURCIO!" I shouted at her. which made Ginny scream then ended up pulling on her chain before I released it "That is for speaking without even having permission to speak,"

Ginny bowed her head disgraced at her own actions.

"Now Slave Do you have something it say to me," I said.

"I'm Sorry, Mistress, I won't Disappoint you again or disobey you, Please don't Disown Me," Ginny begged.

"Not yet My Pet, But one Day I take pleasure in Torturing you to you Death," I said.

Ginny/Pet nods.

Then Tom, Fleur and Gabby came in and we were all tried so we went to bed and Tom decided to put his Dick back in my ass as I moaned in pleasure knowing it was where it belonged and We Fell asleep knowing we finally had the Wizarding world at our mercy and Fleur and Gabby as Well as me have created our Horcrux's on own when Our Children reach the age it will be they to.

As the Ginny or Pet She will spend the rest of her days went she is not needed in the Cage we brought for her.

But Then again tomorrow is a Different Day.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **Maybe one last chapter to explain how everything has went for them as Electra got her baby but What will it be. A girl, or a boy.**

 **Find out next time.**

 **It maybe the Final Chapter Also so tell me what you think so far.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **But Most of All.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
